2027 Atlantic hurricane season (DarrenDude)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was the 2nd most active Atlantic season on record, featuring a La Duredero. A La Duredero is a event in which a low pressure system engulfs the eastern Atlantic, creating many intense storms and many odd storm paths. This season featured a category 3 La Duredero, the strongest since 2010 to take place in the Atlantic. Two separate lists were used. One for storms that formed due to La Duredero and storms that formed naturally. The season began in June 1st, 2027 and ended November 30th, 2027. The season featured the most category 5 storms on record, a total of 8. This season was also the costliest season and the deadliest. It featured the most landfalls, the most hurricane landfalls, and the most major hurricane landfalls in one season, most of which taking place in the United States. This season also broke the record for the most intense Atlantic storm, Mayzak, which beat the record of Hurricane Darren set 3 years back. Even though Mayzak only broke the record by one millibar in pressure, it did beat the record of Hurricane Allen back oin 1980, by 5 mph. In total, Mayzak measured out at 195 mph, 878 mb, making it the most intense Atlantic storm on record, breaking the pressure and wind records of two different hurricanes. However, Mayzak wasn't the costliest hurricane of the season. Hurricane Wilmr, an intense category 5 hurricane, the 2nd strongest of the season, caused 99 Billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Julian topped 2nd in Florida, while hurricane Iaon topped 3rd and Jrew topped 4th in the same state. Mayzak was only the 5th costliest of the season, while Sme was the 6th costliest. The storms only beat each other by a small margin (excluding Wilmr), but nonetheless totaled up to 208 Billion dollars in damages. The entire season coasetd 208.7 Billion total, which rendered the United States almost bankrupt. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/03/2016 till:21/03/2016 color:TS text:"Ana" from:01/04/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:C2 text:"Bill" from:07/04/2016 till:16/04/2016 color:C1 text:"Claudette" from:31/05/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TS text:"Danny" from:18/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Alez" from:28/06/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Ichelle" from:18/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TS text:"Elsa" from:21/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Sme" from:27/07/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Wilmr" from:08/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Fred" barset:break from:17/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Iaon" from:24/08/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Jrew" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Naming List This season used the same list as 2021, however it also used an additional list for storms that formed due to La Duredero. The La Duredero list was developed by the International Coriolis Observatory of the North atlantic. La Duredero List Storms Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Alez Hurricane Ichelle Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Sme Hurricane Wilmr Hurricane Fred Hurricane Iaon Hurricane Jrew Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Humbèro Hurricane Georgi Hurricane Ida Hurricane Dante Hurricane Julian Hurricane Layten Hurricane Kate Hurricane Icoke Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:La Duredero Category:DarrenDude